Project Summary/Abstract: Robert W. Turner II is a Research Associate in the Center on Biobehavioral Health Disparities Research at Duke University. He has training in medical sociology, ethnographic methods, and health disparities research as well as a strong commitment to improving the mental health of adult males. His previous and current work has exposed him to theoretical perspectives and empirical approaches pertinent to health disparity and aging research among men. The current proposal is for a five year Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) from the National Institute on Aging for training and support that address gaps in his knowledge of biobehavioral factors underlying mild traumatic brain injury mTBI and accelerated cognitive aging. In collaboration with his mentoring team (Drs. Tim Strauman, Keith Whitfield, and Toni Antonucci) he has developed a comprehensive training and research plan that will both fill in these knowledge gaps and prepare him for an independent research career. The overarching goal of his K01 is to become an expert on the interrelationships between multiple measures of psychosocial and neurocognitive factors associated with accelerated cognitive aging, and serve as bridge for him to establish an independent investigator career in conducting biobehavioral health disparities research in aging adult male populations. To accomplish this goal, he proposes four career development activities and three research aims that combines instruction with established scholars in survey research techniques; formal coursework; participation in ongoing seminars at Duke University; one-to-one directed readings with mentors; and finally, conduction of a ?proof of concept study? from start to finish. Preliminary data will be collected with using a mixed-method design that consists of a survey, focus groups, and in-depth interviews. The two research aims will enable him to integrate and apply the knowledge that he will gain through the proposed training activities by creating a more robust overall portrait of psychosocial protective and risk factors that may impact the long-term consequences of mTBI among men than previously possible. The approach used in this project will address; a) male vulnerabilities in predicting the impact of psychosocial factors on accelerated cognitive aging and b) how understandings of masculinity develop across and within groups in relationship to pain, injury, and brain health. This project will continue to build on insights he has gained through his examination of data from the Study of Retired NFL Players. By completing these aims, he will test important hypotheses and make a substantial contribution to the evidence base by describing the process of cognitive accelerated aging resulting from mTBI. This proposal is relevant to public health because it will explore innovative approaches to address functional, cognitive, and psychosocial vulnerabilities in concussed men, and may ultimately reduce the risk of Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy (CTE), and Alzheimer's disease resulting from concussions. It will also inform an R-series grant proposal to study accelerated cognitive aging and brain imaging that Dr. Turner plans to submit in year 4 of the project.